<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>death (up to your neck in it) by sukker_sugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865088">death (up to your neck in it)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar'>sukker_sugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but not for long-), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien had always known Marinette was clumsy. It was part of the reason he loved her so much - her ability to get back up and start like nothing had happened was one of her best qualities, in his opinion. </p><p>That was why, when he had looked in the mirror to see a scar of a cut throat - it hadn't bothered or phased him in the slightest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>death (up to your neck in it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833759">Mourning</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_ptid/pseuds/cry_ptid">cry_ptid</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien had always known Marinette was clumsy. It was part of the reason he loved her so much - her ability to get back up and start like nothing had happened was one of her best qualities, in his opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was why, when he had looked in the mirror to see a scar of a cut throat - it hadn't bothered or phased him in the slightest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had continued to school, eager to see her face and hear her voice, that morning, and asked how she had tripped or fallen. What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>expected was for her to not be there. He had gone and asked Alya where she was - and she had told him she had heard nothing from Marinette. He frowned and went to ask Nino, who - somewhat unsurprisingly - had the same unknowing answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Adrien continued to drift through the day, concerned for Marinette and her whereabouts. Of course, he didn't want to come off as overbearing, so he wouldn't try and so much as find her just yet. She was typically late to school, most days - she probably stayed up too late and needed the sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though after school had ended, she wasn't there. Adrien had a bad feeling - almost empty and </span>
  <em>
    <span>painfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> afraid. He went to the bakery to ask her parents - surely they had to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the doors to the bakery and met Tom at the counter. Adrien asked the man where Marinette was - only to be told a supposed old friend of hers had taken her to a sleepover the night before and promised to take her to school the next day. In response, Adrien had told the man that she hadn't been at school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom had frowned a bit and assured him that she would return soon. Defeated, Adrien sighed and went back to the school front to wait for Nathalie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was sat at the stairs, he received a text that granted him freetime to spend with his friends. He sighed, though came up with an idea. He would search all over for Marinette - try to find where she had gone. Sure, he was probably being paranoid, but her disappearance was unsettling at best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he went. He started with tracking her phone - he knew she always had it on her to jot down random thoughts and ideas, so it was his best bet. It notified him of her being at a motel a few blocks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien made his way to the motel with a sprint, out of breath by the time he reached the place. He made his way in and checked with the receptionist. They had allowed Adrien to go up, informing him of the room number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way up the stairs and across the balcony. The room door was cracked open and the smell of copper emitting from the room was almost horrid. Nonetheless, Adrien made his way in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight made him break down into tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one of the beds closest to the wall lay Marinette. She was pale and drenched in blood from the neck down. One of her eyelids seemed to be opened by another person and there were splatters of blood all over the sheets. She laid, paralyzed and dead. on that bed. There were blotches of blood all over the walls and floor. Adrien felt his throat close up. It was horrifying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He broke down against the door frame and held his head in his hands. He had been shattered before, but none had been like this. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr is sukker-sugar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>